Find Me
by LilyJadeth
Summary: During an innocent game of Hide-and-Seek, Kida and Mikado rather inconveniently get stuck in a closet that's very small and very dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Tired of the kink meme yet? lol.**

**Request: Kida/Mikado - shut together in a closet.**

* * *

><p>"1... 2... 3..."<p>

"Wait, Kida-kun!"

"Awww, but _Anri-chaaan~_I was so ready!"

"Mikado-san was still putting away his things, um... I wouldn't be fair."

"But that's the point! ...Fine. Anri-chan, ready?"

"Yes."

"Mikado-kun?"

"Not it."

"We're... starting...?"

"Haha, not it! Oh, Mikado-kun, you backstabber, you!~"

"Sorry, Sonohara-san..."

"I-It's okay... I wanted to be 'it'."

"Aaand we're off! Start counting, Anri-chan!~"

As Anri turned to the classroom wall and started to count, Mikado and Masaomi went off to the opposite exits. They silently gestured to one another, Mikado pointing that he would go one way while Masaomi agreed to go the other way. Anri's counting could no longer be heard by either, but Mikado supposed she was around seventeen. He raced down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and past various empty rooms, dodging a few stray classmates along the way with a tossed apology. Masaomi dashed past a teacher and his laughter echoed behind him.

Masaomi watched from behind a wall as Anri asked that teacher if he'd just witnessed a blond vagabond run past, and just as the teacher pointed, Masaomi poked his head out.

"You're not supposed to ask for help, Anri-chan~"

Anri darted for him, but a trip in her step helped Masaomi gain the upper hand as he bolted up the stairs to the next floor. A look of determination settled on her face, and she regained her footing and followed his laughter.

A broom closet caught his eye. More than conventional and almost quite obvious, he figured it would have to do. He turned the nob as quietly as he could, opened the door, and shoved himself into the tight space. Anri's footsteps sounded outside, and the shadows of her shoes broke the light under the door. His breath settled, holding in his chest as the only noise he heard was his heart beating loudly in his ears.

And then a small, muffled groan underneath him.

Well. Kida _thought_ he'd landed on something soft.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kida..." Mikado growled, trying to find any place on his friend to push him away. He ended up hitting Masaomi square in the side with his elbow.

"Ow! Mikado!"

"Sorry, Kida-kun!"

"If I can just..." Masaomi tried to twist around so that he was facing Mikado and away from the door. He placed his hands on the shelves behind Mikado's head. Unfortunately, the closet was extremely tiny, and the shelf space only made it feel even smaller. Masaomi's back was still pressed against the door even as he squeezed himself between it and his friend.

"Sorry," the blond said, finding barely enough room even for shaking his head. "I can't really move. Maybe if you—"

"Shhh!" Mikado hurriedly planted his hand over Masaomi's, and his eyes had averted to the door. They sat in dead silence, listening as Anri's footsteps sounded loudly in the empty, quiet hallway. Masaomi swore he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and hoped that Anri couldn't hear it too. Mikado, however, was already beginning to breathe heavily, inhaling and exhaling too loudly — Masaomi's hand immediately came up to cover his friend's mouth as well. Hands covering each other's mouths, they waited for the footsteps to subside. Mikado could still see the shadow from her feet as they spread the pieced light under the door.

And then Masaomi licked his palm.

Mikado's eyes widened as he made a small swallowed noise in the back of his throat. His heart stopped, watching that shadow freeze, then move, then freeze again. He threw a disapproving glare at Masaomi, whose eyes only sparkled in the darkness as he licked him again. A blush dusted his cheeks, and he threw his head back against the shelf to stifle the chastising he desperately wanted to give Masaomi.

Masaomi only grinned as Mikado's hand slackened, and he moved his tongue further up the palm and into one of the crevices between his fingers. He twirled the pink muscle around his friend's fingers, coating the palm of his hand in sticky saliva that smelled faintly of the sushi he'd had at lunch. Mikado reluctantly shivered and turned his head away, no longer wanting to see Masaomi's lips as they dragged and curled along his hand. Masaomi gave him a playfully sly glance with those golden eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up as he gave one final lick up his forefinger.

The shadows under the door finally moved away, and Mikado breathed an unsteady sigh of relief. The game was far from over, though, as Mikado pulled his hand back and shoved Masaomi's off his mouth. The saliva was wiped off on the side of his pants with a grimace.

"What did you think you were doing?" he hissed lowly.

"Ne, Mikado-kun, just having a little fun~ It's a game!"

"Licking my hand is not the way I learned to play hide-and-seek!"

"But you're so tasty, Mikado, I just wanna eat you up!~"

"Don't say things like that." Mikado pushed Masaomi off of him and nodded to the door, the gesture barely visible in such darkness. "I think she's gone. Go find your own hiding space."

"Eh? Mikado-kun, but I wanna stay here with you!"

"If she finds us now, we both lose! Now go! I was here first."

Masaomi stuck out his tongue and pouted. "Fine." He reached his hand out behind him and jiggled the doorknob, but to his surprise it did not budge. He tried again. It only turned a mere millimeter each way and made a metallic clicking sound.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not opening." His eyes turned back to Mikado's fearfully. "I think it's locked."

"Whaddya mean, it's locked? I came in, you came in, how is it locked?"

A dawn of realization came over Masaomi's face. "I think it can only be opened from the outside."


	3. Chapter 3

Masaomi still couldn't see very well in the closet. He took one quick sweep, and could only make out faint outlines of various shelves and objects and... was that a broom in the corner? He squinted, but this did nothing.

He turned to Mikado. All that remained visible were the basic shades of his pale skin and the clean, ironed corners of his jacket. And they were shaking. Mikado's chest rose and fell almost violently, his breath gradually growing louder in the small space.

"Mikado."

Masaomi heard only a small whimper, and the frame that pressed against him shook, rattling something on the shelf behind him.

"Mikado, calm down."

"Kida-kun," Mikado whimpered, pulling his hands up to his chest and seeming to try making himself as small as possible. Masaomi placed his hands in a firm grip on his arms.

"Mikado... are you claustrophobic?"

A violent tremor coursed through Mikado, reverberating against Masaomi. The blond just barely felt the boy nod, and pulled him into an embrace, away from the shelves.

"Breathe! Just breathe, Mikado." He patted the back of his head, rubbing the short black hair, and felt Mikado's arms coming around to clutch at the back of his blazer. His breathing seemed to relax and even out, though still maintained the occasional hitch. Masaomi leaned his cheek on Mikado's forehead.

"You're fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Do you have your cell?"

Mikado instantly started to panic again, tears brimming to his eyes. "I was putting it away in my backpack before we started playing. I thought if anyone tried to call me, my ringtone would give me away." He choked and buried his head into Masaomi's chest.

_Why didn't you just put it on silent?_ Masaomi thought to himself, but set it aside, knowing that blaming Mikado would not help him calm down. He rubbed the back of Mikado's neck and shushed him quiet. "It's okay. I don't have mine either, I lost it yesterday."

"How is any of that okay?" Mikado pushed Masaomi away, ignoring the pain as he banged his shoulders against the shelf in the process. "Now we're both locked in this small tight space, we can't call for help, Anri's looking all over the rest of school for us and she's never gonna look back here because she already came this way, _we're locked in a closet_ what if no one finds us oh god, oh my god we're gonna run out of oxygen I can already feel it—"

"Mikado, even if we _do_ run out of oxygen–" he could barely see Mikado's frightened eyes widen in the darkness, and corrected himself "_which we won't_ – you rambling your head off is not going to help, so calm down." He put his hands on his cheeks, gently forcing Mikado to look at him, to see his reassuring expression. "Breathe. We're going to be okay. Pretend we're not in closet, we're at a... a carnival, yeah, and we're out in the wide open air and it's only dark because it's midnight, there's no school tomorrow so no worries, and there are a ton of girls for us to play with, right? That one with the blond hair to her shoulders is looking at you, Mikado-kun~"

Mikado willed himself to close his eyes and relax, concentrating on Masaomi's hands on his face and trying to make the tiny closet seem bigger in his mind. A carnival, midnight, bright stars, fireworks, good food, girls... Mikado peeked one eye open.

"The one with the blond hair, hm?"

"Well duh, the girl with the short black hair is already taken, I claimed her first~"

"No fair! That sounds like Sonohara-san!"

"Nuh-uh! This one's got pretty black hair and big blue eyes, and she's super _moe moe_ cute and shy~ So do you feel better?"

Mikado took one long introspective look at himself. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Masaomi pulled him tightly into a hug, grinning from ear to ear. "When Anri-chan doesn't find us, she'll come back to look where she..." His voice trailed off. Mikado felt his arms loosen, and put his hands up to touch them.

"Kida-kun?"

"M-Mikado, you're hard."


	4. Chapter 4

The closet was silent for a few moments, Masaomi staring at the bulge in Mikado's pants and Mikado staring at it too. Mikado blinked a few times as if he were trying to blink it away. A bead of sweat ran down Masaomi's forehead as a nervous smile shakily drew up one corner of his mouth.

**"...EHHH?"**

"Mikado, be quiet, someone will hear!"

"But we're locked in, we _want_ to be heard!"

"Not when you're like this!"

"I can't believe it," Mikado wailed, quietly this time. "I didn't even realize!"

"It's okay! Maybe it was just... adrenaline, from being scared." Masaomi held up a finger and then waved his hands, as if trying to wave away the problem with flawed logic. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Yeah, that's it. These things happen all the time..." Mikado scratched his cheek and averted his eyes. "Right, Kida?"

"S-Sure. It'll probably go down if you just will it away."

Mikado's head whipped back around, eyes blazing. "_Has that ever worked for **anyone**?_"

"I'm sorry! I've never tried that before, I usually—" Masaomi cut off, realizing that he had almost said it. Mikado froze, catching the same implications. He blushed furiously, looking down, consciously trying not to look at the forming tent in his pants.

"_T-that,_" Mikado stammered.

"Yeah," Masaomi breathed nervously. He glanced down at it, then looked away again. The darkness did not allow Mikado to see the small blush across his cheeks. "...I'll... I'll turn around. You can..."

"O-okay." Mikado turned as well to face the shelves, ears bright red as he swallowed and started to unbuckle his belt. The clinks loud in the closet only deepened Masaomi's blush, and he tried to tune it out with thoughts of homework, school, getting food at Russia Sushi, _anything_ that would not remotely connect to Mikado having to deal with his problem right behind him.

Mikado unbuttoned his pants and reached in under his boxers, stifling a sound as his hand touched his stubborn erection. He rubbed cautiously, slowly, painfully conscious of his best friend right behind him. He tried to put the thought out of his mind, but the thrill of doing it while someone was possibly listening only increased his euphoria. Mikado pressed his fist to his mouth as he started to get close, but finally a small groan escaped his throat.

"M-mm."

Masaomi stiffened, concentration on boring things completely broken. His ears devoted their attention solely to the heavy breathing and suppressed moans, the short taps as Mikado's nails scraped into the shelf with his free hand. Finally, Masaomi turned around and snaked his arms about Mikado's waist.

"I can't do this."

"W-what?" Mikado whispered, his voice still high and soft.

"I can't just stand there while you do this yourself."

"Kida-kun, what are you—_ohhh_..."

Masaomi had batted Mikado's hand away and now took his erection into his own hand, teasing it with his fingertips. He palmed in his grip, and Mikado let out a few rapid breaths through his nose.

"See, doesn't it feel better when someone else does it?" the blond whispered in his ear, licking the scarlet shell and making Mikado jolt.

"Nnn... Y-you don't have to..._haaa..._" He gasped and rolled his hips as Masaomi pumped his erection slowly. Masaomi dipped his tongue into Mikado's ear, and Mikado arched his back slightly against his friend.

"Too late to back out now, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>This fic could probably be considered, well, PWSP: Porn With Some Plot. XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Masaomi's neck lay in the crook of Mikado's neck, his front flush against the boy's back, as he used his free hand to stabilize Mikado's hips. Mikado threw his head back over Masaomi's shoulder, panting loudly into his ear as he gripped the blond's jacket on either side of his head. Mikado jerked his hips randomly, bucking into Masaomi's closed hand that stroked him at an increasing rate. His knees started to buckle and shake weakly. Mikado didn't know how much longer he could hold out, how much longer he could stand; Masaomi was his lifeline, his support, as Mikado ignored the fact that it was his best friend handling him and focused solely on the pleasure, placing it in the back of his mind to worry about the awkwardness later.

"Haaa..ngh...k-_aaahh_..." Mikado moaned as he let himself go completely, succumbing to the way Masaomi's thumb flicked over the head from time to time, flirting, teasing, clearly and identifiably Kida Masaomi's method. Mikado shivered and bucked his hips again uncontrollably, but the blond firmly held him down.

Mikado turned his head slightly towards Masaomi's, and he glanced at him for only a second until he kissed his cheek. His hand stroked faster, a blur now in the darkness, and Mikado arched his back, leaning against the blond, and cried out as he released into Masaomi's hand.

Mikado's body relaxed, falling against Masaomi, chest heaving as he tried to find his breath again. His voice still shook as he spoke.

"W-well, if we _do_end up running out of oxygen, it was nice knowin' you," he said jokingly.

Masaomi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him, setting his back gently on the shelf. Their eyes locked, Mikado's still half-lid from exhaustion as he fumbled to zip his pants back up. Masaomi stopped him with a hand on his wrist, and Mikado was surprised when he felt lips brushing his own. They left almost as quickly as they'd arrived, and a puzzled frown settled on his features. Masaomi pulled away, eyes devouring his own eyes, studying, asking, pleading, gaze flitting across his face.

"Mikado, I..." His brow furrowed, obviously conflicted. Furthermore when Mikado laughed softly, clearing his throat.

"You just jerked me off, idiot. Of course you can."

Masaomi blushed to his ears. "How can you take this so calmly?"

Mikado raised his eyebrows as if to hold back a yawn. He really was spent. "I guess... I don't mind if it's you, Kida-kun."

That was all it took for Masaomi assume he had permission to ravage Mikado's mouth with his own. Mikado wrapped his arms around his neck and only pulled him closer. One of the shelves pressed hard against the back of his head, but Mikado didn't mind.

Both games of hide and seek had long been forgotten.

Masaomi's hand travelled down to the hem of Mikado's pants. Mikado shivered from the slick seed that covered his palm as it delved in and massaged him further, arousing him again as Masaomi's other hand unbuttoned his own pants. His eyes were glazed over, pure lust taking over his body. Mikado moaned, and Masaomi swooped in to swallow the sound.

Suddenly Masaomi pressed their two erections together. Mikado gasped, grasping onto the fabric of the blond's jacket. He squeezed them against one another and pressed further into Mikado, who arched his chest into him and clung for dear life. Masaomi couldn't help it and bucked against him, groaning right into Mikado's ear. Trembling in afterglow mixed with rising ecstasy, Mikado panted along Masaomi's cheek and nuzzled against his hair.

Masaomi started to pump them both with one hand, which quickly had Mikado on his toes and writhing in his arms. Eyes half-lid, the boy forced his friend to look at him. Their gazes locked, and Mikado pressed his forehead to Masaomi's. Masaomi seized Mikado's lips and moaned into his mouth as they both released.

"Sorry," Masaomi murmured, holding up a sticky white hand. Mikado laughed at him and got the message, zipping them both back up.

"Don't be," he whispered, pecking him quickly on the lips. Masaomi's face went scarlet.

"Mikado—"

The door flung open and Anri stood at the entryway. She smiled behind the round frames and blocked the doorway with her arms at either side of the wall. Masaomi's heart stopped. Shit shit shit. He was still pressed firmly against Mikado and the come still coated his hand, there was no way in hell he'd be able to explain this without ruining the innocent virtue of a girl such as Anri—

"There you are," she said, breathing labored and dry. "I've been looking for you guys for a full half hour."

"Found us," Mikado said with a smile. There was a slight tremor in his voice that he cleared with a cough.

"I dunno if anyone would be up for a round two after that..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced down in surprise. "Kida-kun, what's that on your hand?"

"I, uh–"

"You wouldn't believe it, but we were actually locked in here the entire time!" Mikado laughed. "Kida-kun was trying to move around and his hand fell into some weird sticky stuff."

"You couldn't find a rag?"

"Ahahaha, nope," Masaomi butt in cheerfully. "I should probably wash it off now, huh?"

"Kida-kun." Mikado grabbed the blond's clean hand and tugged on it. "C'mon, I'll help. We'll be out in a second, Sonohara-san." Before she even had a chance to nod, Mikado pulled Masaomi along to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The door closed behind them with a slam. Masaomi moved for the sinks but Mikado grabbed onto his arm. Without a word, Mikado brought his mouth to the slick hand and licked it off, all the while watching Masaomi as he watched him back. Those half-mast eyes sent a shiver down his spine, expression wanton as he finished off the last of it with a drag up his palm. Mikado grinned slyly, and his voice echoed in the bathroom.

"That was payback."

"Like hell!" Masaomi shrieked, willing down the arousal that was growing in his uniform pants. He flushed furiously, trying to hide his face with his hands, and Mikado laughed as they left the bathroom to join Anri.

"Who's going to be 'it' next?" Anri mused.

Mikado scratched his cheek nervously. "We should head out, we'll play again tomor—"

"Anri should be 'it' next time too," Masaomi said bluntly. Anri didn't seem to mind the comment, but as Mikado looked over his shoulder at his friend he saw those golden eyes accompanied by a seemingly innocent smile. A chill went up his spine as he felt the blond's fingers creep up under the back of his blazer.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>you're <em>back."

Izaya Orihara displayed the badge stuck to his jacket with his thumb, a hurt expression playing across his face. It only made the Raira cleaning woman grimace. "How mean, I've got a visitor's pass and everything!"

"I remember you, that's why. We graduated you for a reason, now what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Just paying a visit to some of my favorite students! Oh, and..." Izaya lifted a finger, displaying a key ring that hung from it, jingling with the movement. "I found these in the hallway, are they yours?"

The woman eyed them suspiciously, glaring back and forth between the informant and the keys before snatching them out of his hand. "School hours are almost over, I suggest you leave."

Without another word, Izaya saluted to her, spun on his heel and waltzed out of the building with a whistle on his lips.

"You can thank me later, boys~"

* * *

><p><strong>sings the Trolololol song**

**The End~**


End file.
